


Slave Unto the Night

by jedichick04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Speculation, Spoilers, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedichick04/pseuds/jedichick04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets from my Tumblr. Includes spoilers and speculation; mainly Olicity focused. (Title for collection from "I Bet My Life" by Imagine Dragons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Understand?

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation/Spoilers for 3x22 "This is Your Sword"

"If you're going to do anything, now is the time."

The stare down between Felicity and Al Sah-Him lasted for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds. Felicity stood her ground as Al Sah-Him was suddenly in her personal bubble, his cold gaze piercing her as she craned her neck up to look at him. She was searching for some sign, some crack in the facade, a hint of the man she loved.

"Oliver Queen is dead," the Heir to the Demon said in a low, rough voice. She had heard Oliver’s voice change in a multitude of ways, from the low growls of the Arrow to the soft, reverent tones he'd use with her. She had never heard this voice outside of Al Sah-Him, and it felt like another knife in her heart. She frowned slightly when she felt the brush of a leather glove on her hand. His cold gaze still bore into hers as he spoke again deliberately. "Do you understand?"

The leather pressed against her hand for another moment before it fell away. Felicity gathered herself, straightening as tall as she could, and matched the steel in Al Sah-Him's voice. "I understand that I will always love Oliver Queen."

Al Sah-Him held her gaze for another long moment before he stepped back, out of the cell. Felicity took a step away too, her gaze going to the black clad assassins outside the cell. She took a deep breath, then took another step back, stumbling into Laurel. The other woman helped her catch her balance before Laurel shouted at Al Sah-Him angrily, "Oliver, we believed in you!"

Felicity summoned the hurt and anger that had been building from the moment her desperate plan to drug and kidnap Oliver had failed the first time around in Nanda Parbat. "You asked us to trust you!" she yelled at Al Sah-Him, using her Loud Voice to full effect. "We trusted you!"

Al Sah-Him didn't respond as he shut the cell door on them and turned away. A few moments later, he had disappeared, along with the rest of his retinue.

"Well," Ray said into the sudden silence. "That could have gone a lot better."

"Yeah, it could have," Felicity agreed, frowning down at the handcuffs, then breathing a sigh of relief as they clicked open. She held up the key Oliver had slipped her when his glove had brushed his hand, when he'd repeated the words he'd used a year ago as he slipped her the syringe that ended up bringing down Slade Wilson. "Who's next?"


	2. "Where are you?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for a dialogue only ficlet.
> 
> nikkibeckettcsm requested: “Where are you?!” Olicity

“Where are you?!”

“What do you mean, where am I?”

“Don’t use that cute tone with me, Mr. Queen.”

“So you think I’m cute?”

“Oliver!….Are you….is that….oh, that better not be laughter…”

“…no, it’s not?”

“Was that–were you  _asking_  me if you were laughing? You know, you’d be a lot more convincing if you weren’t  _still laughing_. Impossible man. Now stop avoiding the question. Where. Are. You.”

“That was less of a question and more of an angry declaration.”

“Oliver, I swear, if you don’t answer me in the next five seconds–”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Ms. Smoak– _whoa_ , hey, it’s just me–did you just try to _punch_  me?”

“You shouldn’t  _sneak up on a girl_  when she’s on the phone!”

“You were on the phone with  _me_ , Felicity. And wasn’t that the whole idea? Sneaking in one last moment as Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak?”

“A moment you’re cutting really close, which is why I called you in the first place–did you just refer to us in the third person? I thought you’d stopped doing that.”

“It’s a special occasion.”

“Mmm…special, huh?”

“I won’t get to call you Felicity Smoak after today.”

“You could, if you wanted. You’d just be leaving off a part of my name.”

“I love your name. I don’t want to leave off any part of it. Especially any  _new_  parts.”

“…I love you.”

“Love you….mmm, no, come back, don’t answer the door–”

“I leave Oliver for  _two seconds_  and he sneaks in here? Come on, man. We’re needed up front. Unless you really want to be the guy late for his own wedding?”

“Yeah, no. That’s not happening. See you at the end of the aisle, Ms. Smoak.”

“And I can’t wait. After all, how many days in her life can a girl say she’s becoming a Queen?”


	3. "I'm gonna be sick."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for a dialogue only ficlet.
> 
> missmudpie requested: Olicity, "I'm gonna be sick."

“I’m gonna be sick.”

“What kind of sick are we talking, here? Like, you’re about to hack, sick? Or you have a bad head cold, sick?”

“I’m gonna be sick.”

“…okay but that really didn’t narrow things down at all. Try using your words. I know you love being the strong, silent type, but I can’t actually read your mind. If your mind was a computer, I could totally hack it, and–oh my god, are you  _crying_?”

“No.”

“Oliver, it’s not nice to bat my hand away when I’m just trying to check your forehead for a fever.”

“I don’t have a fever, Felicity. And I’m not crying.”

“You sound all choked up though–are you alright?”

“I don’t know.”

“ _Words_ , Oliver.”

“It’s just– _look_.”

“At the TV?”

“ _Yes_. Do you understand?”

“That I’m seriously concerned about your mental health? Yes.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“The TV is on ESPN.”

“That  _is_  what it says.”

“You’re upset because the Rockets traded a  _pitcher_? I was ready to heat up chicken soup!”

“He was their best relief pitcher! I still think I’m going to be sick.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes, Felicity?”

“If you’re still feeling sick…I think maybe you should be in bed. I probably should tuck you in–oh,  _hello_.”

“Screw the Rockets, anyways.”


	4. "You are not useless."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for a dialogue only ficlet.
> 
> rfilion requested: Theroy, “You are not useless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my BFF, who is impatiently waiting for her newest baby to be born. I’m telling you, s/he’s coming tonight!

“You are  _not_  useless.”

“…yeah, no, I’m gonna say I am.”

“You’re  _not_!”

“I’m really out of my element here.”

“That doesn’t make you  _useless_.”

“Somebody ate her sassy superhero cereal today.”

“I didn’t get to eat any breakfast.”

“That explains a lot– _ow_! You really shouldn’t look so sexy after you just  _tried to take my arm off_.”

“Somebody’s been slacking on his superhero workouts.”

“Cute. Maybe I should go get us something edible for lunch. That would make me feel useful.”

“You can’t just run off and leave me alone here! You’re my backup.”

“Perfectly useless backup, but sure, if that’s what you think.”

“We’ve taken on tougher opponents before. I’m completely confident Speedy and Arsenal can handle  _this_.”

“…you had to go and jinx it, didn’t you? C’mere, we can take cover together.”

“We shouldn’t be taking cover! We should be coming up with a plan of attack.”

“Actually, I think  _she’s_  got a plan of attack. You realize you have mashed avocado stuck in your hair? It actually kinda works for you.”

“Shut up, Harper–and stop laughing!”

“We’re being taken down by your seven month old niece, Thea. One with the killer aim of your brother and the genius intellect of your sister-in-law. I think it’s time we admit defeat.”

“Fine. You get the spoon out of her hand. I’ll get a bath ready.”

“You’re punishing me for laughing, aren’t you? I’ll try–on one condition.”

“Only one?”

“We are never,  _ever_  telling Oliver and Felicity what went on.”

“What happen at Auntie Thea’s, stays at Auntie Thea’s. And Roy?”

“Hey, I  _almost_  had it out of her hand!”

“We can wash the avocado out of your hair. And I  _told_  you you weren’t useless.”

“Yeah, love you too.” 


	5. "Just leave me ALONE!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for a dialogue only ficlet.
> 
> Anonymous prompted: Olicity, "Just leave me ALONE!"

“Just leave me ALONE!”

“Felicity–”

“No, Oliver, I mean it! You aren’t doing any good just standing there–hovering–looking at me like I’ve completely lost my mind!”

“I wasn’t hovering.  _Okay_ , maybe I was hovering a little.”

“A  _lot_. And you’re  _still_  doing it. I can’t–Oliver, this is  _my_  mess to fix. You can’t do anything. Remember? We’ve had this discussion before?”

“You didn’t use your loud voice that time.”

“I didn’t need to, because you listened to me the  _first_  time.”

“It exploded.”

“That is very  _unhelpful_ , and another reason why you need to leave me to figure this out on my own.”

“It’s why I’m hovering. Not because I think I can help fix it, Felicity. But the explosion, that close to you–”

“You’re thinking of our first date? Oh, Oliver. I wasn’t  _that_  close to the fire. And this was different. This was  _my_  fault. Now the processor’s fried, and it’s going to cost the company a lot of money, not to mention my time…”

“Hey. Technically, isn’t it Palmer’s fault? You didn’t know he’d done something to mess with the–the memory thing, and that your program wouldn’t like what he’d–Felicity?”

“You just called my high speed, top of the line computer processor a  _memory thing_.”

“I, uh….yes?  Oh. Okay. You want a hug now.”

“I  _need_  a hug now. From my completely computer illiterate boyfriend who hovered over a few sparks and flames.”

“It exploded. And doesn’t that ring I gave you last night upgrade me from boyfriend?”

“Your fiancee wants you to shut up and kiss her.”

“…so I don’t need to leave you alone now?”

“As long as you keep kissing me like that, you can stay.” 


	6. "Ssh, c'mere..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for a dialogue only ficlet.
> 
> alanna-the-lionheart requested: Olicity, "Ssh, c'mere..."

“Ssh, c’mere…”

“Wha–where–”

“Outside Albuquerque, New Mexico. It’s a little after two in the morning.”

“I’m…sorry. I woke you up.”

“No. I was already awake. I don’t think the A/C’s working, and I love you but you’re like a heat lamp.”

“…So I’m hot?”

“Ssh. I opened the window and it feels better in here. And  _don’t_  move away, Oliver. I’m cooler now.”

“You do feel cool.”

“Hmm. Your hair’s getting longer. See? I can run my fingers through it again.”

“Mmm. That feels good.”

“Good….So what did you see?”

“Hmm?”

“Your dream. Or, well, nightmare. You don’t  _have_  to tell me. But I’m a good listener, if you wanted to talk.”

“I…”

“Which you clearly… _don’t_. And that’s alright. I’m still going to play with your hair. And steal some of your warmth, because the window’s doing too good a job of letting cold air in.”

“Hong Kong.”

“….okay. Hong Kong?”

“And the Alpha-Omega virus. You saw–what it did, there. That was my fault.”

“Oh, Oliver.”

“Starling getting attacked by it too–my fault. And the dream–the vial keeps slipping through my fingers, in Hong Kong, in Starling, in Nanda Parbat. I’m watching everyone die, and it’s my fault, Felicity.”

“Did you come up with the secret formula for a bio weapon?”

“No, but–”

“Did you make the nonsensical League rules about destroying the place the Heir came from?”

“No, but–”

“Oliver. No, you can’t change what happened in Hong Kong–though I know you, and know you did whatever you could to stop the virus from being used–but Starling is safe. Your friends and family are safe. I’m safe. And– _you’re_ safe.”

“Felicity.”

“Yes, Oliver?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Though, while you’re in a sharing mood…who did you get to create the vaccine for the team–mmph. Yeah, you can answer that– _oh_ –later–”

“Later. We have plenty of time for later.” 


	7. Coffee Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet written for the MTV Ship of the Year nomination reblog on Tumblr.
> 
> Mild season 4 speculation. Also, major fluff warning.

“We have a problem.”

Those four little words sent Oliver’s heart down into his stomach. It was inevitable that  _something_  would go wrong. He had spent five blissful months on the road with the woman he loved. Returning to every day life in Starling City and expecting that bliss to continue would be too much for even newly-content-with-his-life Oliver Queen to imagine.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the worst–something to do with handing the League over to Malcolm, perhaps, or Damien Darhk had turned up in one of the searches Felicity had set up on their return to Starling, or maybe Diggle had decided to drop by Felicity’s townhome (and Oliver’s too, he supposed–he certainly wasn’t going to spend the night  _anywhere_  without Felicity) and tell Oliver in no uncertain terms where he could put his friendship permanently.

Oliver continued to list possible problems in his head, mentally cataloging the threats from greatest to least, and headed for the kitchen, where Felicity was apparently being made aware of a problem.

He wasn’t prepared for the sight of Felicity in his discarded Henley, her blonde hair disheveled and haphazardly piled on top of her head, clutching on to an empty coffee mug and  _pouting_.

“Oliver,” Felicity said when she saw him, her eyes lighting up momentarily. Then she turned and glared at the coffee maker. “We’re out of coffee beans.”

And as the reality of the situation hit him–as he realized that the problem had nothing to do with the world ending and everything to do with the new every day life he shared with the tiny blonde genius who had stolen his heart–Oliver  _laughed_. Because this was his life. The world ending issues were still there, but now there were coffee crises too, and they were just as important.

He laughed until Felicity turned her glare from the coffee maker onto him. He earned back her smile by running out and getting her coffee beans. He never thought he’d be called a hero for making a grocery store run, but if this was his new normal…he could get used to it.


	8. Wheel of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the MTV Ship of the Year Reblogathon on Tumblr. Mrsd923 gave me the prompt, "Felicity. You flew the atom suit to save me. What do you mean you won't go on the Ferris wheel?" Thank you, Jess!

It was the Fourth of July, and they'd found themselves in a town celebrating the holiday all day with a festival--arts and crafts booths, Main Street closed down, even a parade later on in the day where the kids decorated their bikes and wagons and took them down Main Street. There was even a little carnival set up with some rides and Midway games, which was where they found themselves now. They were wandering aimlessly hand in hand, navigating the crowds easily. Oliver hadn't even realized he'd been guiding them towards the Ferris Wheel looming over the whole carnival until they were right underneath it. He was just about to suggest they ride it--and who in a million years would believe Oliver Queen was now sappy enough to want to ride a damn Ferris Wheel with the woman he loved?--when he realized Felicity had come to an abrupt stop and was refusing to move any closer.

"No," she said, shaking her head and narrowing her blue eyes at him. "Absolutely not. If you think I'm getting on that death trap, you've got another thing coming, Mr. Queen."

Oliver let himself smirk at her use of 'Mr.Queen,' and hell if it didn't turn him on like always. "It's not a death trap, Felicity. It's a Ferris Wheel."

"Call it whatever you want, but there is no way I'm getting on that thing," she replied, shaking her head again and sending her ponytail swinging.

"Felicity," he said as he took a step closer to her, moving out of the way of the crowd still surging around them. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "You've swung through an elevator shaft. You've jumped out of an airplane. And you flew that suit--" (He still refused to call it whatever Palmer wanted to call it, and he didn't care if that made him sound like a child.) "--to save me. What do you mean, you won't go on the Ferris wheel?"

He almost started laughing at the incredulous look she shot him. Almost. He knew better than to actually laugh, if he wanted sex anytime in the next week. "Those were difference circumstances," she retorted. "I had no choice. I  _do_  have a choice to avoid that hastily constructed wheel of doom over there."

"Wheel of doom?" Oliver repeated, unable to stop the little huff of laughter that escaped as he ducked his head and smiled. He knew from the squeeze of her hand that she didn't hold that one against him.

"I'm glad you see my point," she told him, and when he looked back up, she met his smile with one of her own. "I might be opposed to getting on that instrument of torture, but I'm not opposed to my extremely capable boyfriend winning me something at one of those rigged Midway games."

"Is that right?" Oliver tugged her into his side, dropping her hand to wrap his arm around her instead. She hummed with contentment as they started making their way towards the Midway games. "You know, if it's you asking--"

"--you'll do it," Felicity finished with another smile up at him. "So please, go win me some ridiculously cheesy prize."

There was no way the giant stuffed monkey he won her was going to fit in the Porsche, but the little girl Felicity gave the monkey to before they left to watch the fireworks was happy to benefit from their lack of space. And as Felicity snuggled into his arms while they watched the fireworks shimmer across the sky, Oliver let himself imagine many more summer holidays spent like this one.

And someday, he'd get her on the damn Ferris Wheel.


	9. "Sinceriously"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the MTV Reblogathon on Tumblr. I am not entirely sure what this is. Set sometime during the Summer of Porsches and Sunsets.

"I didn't fail all my classes."

"What?"

"In school. I didn't fail all my classes."

"Okay...what brought that on?"

"Well...you know about my D in 10th grade Algebra."

"Which  _technically_  isn't failing. And you did graduate high school, so obviously you didn't fail  _all_  your classes."

"And the colleges I dropped out of--it wasn't just because of grades. I actually...I got some A's and B's. I kind of freaked myself out in my third college because of that."

"You were determined to mess up?"

"I wasn't interested in the family business, or growing up. I was more interested in the parties, the girls...and I didn't think I could have that and be myself. I thought...if I was smart, then my parents would make me work harder and all the fun I had as the stupid rich playboy would vanish."

"I think you're very smart, Oliver. You're just not allowed to think up any more city-saving plans that result in your death."

"I promise, I'm working on that."

"Oh, there's going to be a situation where you might face your death again?"

"....well, no. That is, we're not even  _in_  Starling--I mean--"

" _Relax_ , Oliver. I was making a joke. Though I'm sincerious about the lack of suicidal plans."

"..."

"What? What did I say? I couldn't have said anything too steamy, because you're laughing, not giving me your 'I'm about to ravage you six ways till Sunday' look."

"Is 'sincerious' even a real word?"

"What are you talking about? I said I was serious--sincere--oh,  _frak_."

"I think it's  _sinceriously_  adorable."

"Do you want to have sex, ever again?"

"...and it's a word we shall never speak of, ever again."

"I was right."

"About what, specifically?"

"You're very smart, Oliver."

"Smart enough to love you."

"Now  _that's_  the 'I'm about to ravage you--' Okay, yes, bed is good."

"Felicity?"

"Ah--hmm--yes?"

"I  _sinceriously_ love you."

"...shut up and kiss me, Oliver."


	10. In The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the MTV Reblogathon on Tumblr

When Oliver first met Felicity Smoak, he had smiled at her inability to keep quiet.

In the three years of their partnership and friendship, he'd come to value that trait deeply. From the lighter moments, when she babble an inadvertent sexual inneundo, to the moments that mattered, when she always found just the right words to encourage him, challenge him, and soothe him.

He had always known about Felicity's ability to talk.

He was still learning about her ability to stay silent.

There were the familiar silences. The silence that fell after a heated argument wasn't new to either of them; the honest conversations that followed with the addition of kisses and other physical comforts  _were_ a new addition (and Oliver valued the resolution of those conversations a thousand times more than the old resolutions; he still remembered vividly how it used to end with Felicity walking away from him, demanding space and air and that she didn't want to be a woman he loved). There was the silence that fell after Oliver offered up a story about his time away. There was the easy silence when both of them were tired and enjoying the warm summer air as they drove along.

Then there were the newer silences.

The pause after Oliver told a joke; he could practically see Felicity's brain turning, trying to figure out if she should laugh or if he was being serious.

The sleepy silence in the moments after they woke up. Oliver had learned early on that Felicity was not a morning person, but she was an excellent morning cuddler—as long as he didn't attempt to make conversation. (More often than not the cuddles turned into slow lovemaking; the sleepy silence was broken by the cries of each others' names.)

The silence that came after the Porsche's engine was turned off, as they found an overlook to sit together and just be  _still_.

The late night silence, as they both were drifting off, wrapped up in each other and their happy, peaceful bubble.

As the weeks and miles slipped by, as they traveled from one destination to another, from small town to landmark to big city, Oliver found that as much as he fell in love with Felicity's ability to talk, it was in the silence that his love for her matured. And he looked forward to fifty-six more years filled with babbles and silences and everything in between, because Felicity made every moment in his life better, just by being a part of it.


	11. Extra Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt fill as part of the MTV Reblogathon for florence-bubbles, who requested Felicity and "waiting impatiently for something"

"You're fidgeting again."

Felicity leaned back and shot a glare up at Oliver's stupid, perfect face. The one that was currently twitching with a not at all suppressed grin. "And you're really not wanting sex  _ever again,_ are you?"

Oliver ducked his head and huffed out his little laugh that she would  _not_  think of as adorable right now. Not when she was trying to be annoyed with him. At the same time, she felt his arm loop around her waist, tugging her back against his firm body. She resisted for a moment, then gave up and relaxed up. His arm tightened around her waist. "I'm only saying something because I think it's adorable," he murmured lowly in her ear, making her shiver. She instinctively turned towards him. He'd been anticipating--expecting?--the move, because her lips were almost immediately covered by his. She let him kiss her for a few long moments, then pulled away.

Or tried to, but was it so wrong that she was unable to resist perfect kisses? Dammit. That was probably Oliver's plan all along.

But a few more kisses wouldn't hurt. Neither would turning around in his arms so she could kiss him properly. And what was a good kiss without sliding her hand up under his shirt so she could feel his abs? There was nothing wrong with that. It was just practical.

And she really liked the little moans he made as she ran her hand along his bare stomach.

"Order number ninety-seven! I've got order number ninety-seven up now!"

As quickly as she'd started kissing Oliver, she yanked herself away from his lips and out of his arms and practically pounced on the bag sitting on the counter. "You put in extra pickles, right?" she demanded of the high school kid behind the counter in the bright red Big Belly Burger uniform.

He nodded, his gaze moving from her to a point over her shoulder and growing decidedly more nervous.

"Can you give us a few more, please?" came Oliver's voice from  _right by_ her ear, making her jump because she had  _not_  realized he'd followed that closely.

"Yes, Mr. Queen," the kid stammered, and hustled to get the extra pickles. Felicity opened up the bag in the meantime and inhaled deeply, deciding to ignore the chuckle coming from right behind her.

"That good, huh?" Oliver said with amusement, drawing her attention anyways. She snapped the bag shut and turned her glare back up at him.

"It's your fault I'm even craving this constantly," she informed him, adding a poke on his  _really firm_ bicep for good measure. "Your child better not want this for the next seven months, because I do  _not_ want to think about how much of a big belly that would give me  _after_  she makes her entrance into the world."

"She's a girl today?" he replied in amusement, not at all intimidated by her glare. Her irritation rapidly faded as his large hand found her still flat stomach, covering it fully. "Just yesterday you were insisting only a son would have that kind of appetite."

"She feels like a girl today," she said, shrugging a little and trying not to melt at the sight of her husband, the former Arrow, current Green Arrow, and physically intimidating man that he was, gazing sappily at his hand on her belly. She hummed happily as the high school kid brought the bag with the  _extra_  extra pickles, which Oliver took before wrapping his arm back around Felicity.

"Let's get the two of you home," Oliver murmured, giving  _her_  the sappy look as they left Big Belly Burger. And suddenly the impatience she had had for the greasy food developed into a  _different_ kind of impatience, and, well--

It was a good thing it didn't take very long to get home.


	12. It's Not Easy Wearing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for mel-loves-all, who prompted me with "Felicity wears green for Oliver for the first time". Set during the Summer of Porches and Sunsets after 3x23.

They’d been out of Starling for about a month when she got her brilliant idea.

In the last month, Oliver had never ceased to amaze her at just how many little details he recalled from their last three years together. On their (admittedly disastrous) first date, he had mentioned the impact meeting her had had upon him. An encounter she had remembered as embarrassing, a moment where she’d been chewing on a pen and managed to bring up his dead father, had been something Oliver turned completely romantic with three little words: “It was red.”

So Felicity really shouldn’t have been surprised at all the little details he recalled from the past three years. A certain outfit. Something she’d said. A joke she’d shared with him. Any time their conversation lingered on a moment from their past, he would mention something he remembered and she would feel herself fall in love with him all over again. Oliver had such a huge capacity to love, and to have that love turned squarely on her was both exhilarating and intimidating.

When she was signing the final bill for their most recent hotel room while Oliver was loading the Porsche, she glanced at the green pen in her hand and decided to see just how observant Oliver could be.

With his super ninja skills, she fully expected he'd catch on instantly to her plan.  But for some reason, he didn't. Maybe she was too subtle at first.

She started small. Green earrings that went with her outfit. Nothing too conspicuous, but still. Green.

He didn’t notice.

She went a little bigger. Nail polish. Oliver had learned not long into their road trip that Felicity changed her polish weekly, or as the mood struck. (There was a practical reason for that -- all the time on the computer resulted in very chippy nails.) So she went with a bright green the next time she changed her polish. Much more obvious.

Still no reaction.

For as observant as Oliver had been over a damn pen color, he was missing it completely when it came to his own color--because in Felicity’s mind, green would always belong to Oliver, despite him hanging up the hood.

She’d cycled through green flip flops, green eye shadow, and a green sparkly headband with a similar lack of reaction from Oliver.

She had one more trick up her sleeve before she was going to give up and go for the obvious (all over green). But as she went to get ready for dinner that night, a shopping bag from a boutique had mysteriously appeared on her side of the bed.

Felicity looked curiously at the bag, then over at the man buttoning up a crisp white dress shirt. “What’s this?”

Oliver paused in his task, throwing a smile at her and looking pretty pleased with himself. “You needed something to go with the new accessories you’ve been wearing lately.”

“The new--” She opened up the bag and pulled out a gorgeous dress in the same shade of green as Oliver’s old Arrow suit. It was perfect. She felt her mouth drop open a little before she looked back at Oliver. Who looked even more pleased with himself, the bastard.

“You started wearing green,” he commented. “But you haven’t worn a green dress yet.”

“I was waiting until you noticed,” Felicity said with a shake of her head. “You never said a word.”

“I was curious how far you would take it,” he said with a shrug. His smile faded. “Is it okay I bought you the dress?”

Felicity laughed and shook her head. “Yes. It’s gorgeous. And I really shouldn’t be surprised you already figured it all out.” She grabbed the bag, as well as the bag that contained what she had been planning on surprising him with, then came over and gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you,” she murmured before she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

It didn’t take long; she touched up her makeup and hair, then put on the dress that ended up fitting her perfectly. She ran her hands over the dark green fabric, then stepped out of the bathroom confidently. She had a feeling Oliver wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of her.

“What do you think?”

Oliver had been glancing down at his phone, but he turned around at the sound of her voice. His eyes darkened as he took her in. “Forget it,” he growled, taking a stride towards her. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Oliver--”

His intense gaze raked down her body before he declared lowly, “Green suits you.” She didn’t have a chance to reply as his mouth descended on hers hungrily.

The dress didn't stay on her long.

And when Oliver discovered the lacy green bra and thong she’d put on underneath the green dress--the last trick she’d had up her sleeve--well, his reaction was ten times what she’d hoped for when she’d first decided to test his observational skills.

They never made it out to dinner that night.

Felicity highly approved of the outcome to her brilliant idea.


	13. "You aren't always right, you know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for dbsavmlvr, who prompted Olicity and the opening line: "You aren’t always right, you know". Set after 3x23, during the Summer of Porsches and Sunsets.

“You aren't always right, you know.”

Felicity laughed, one of his favorite sounds in the whole world, then raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not?”

“No,” he insisted, moving so she was pinned in between the high countertop and his body. “For example, you’re completely wrong about how long it takes to fry the perfect french toast.”

“I can follow recipes,” she replied, her breath hitching as he leaned in, further pinning her in place. “It’s–very scientific.”

“And that’s why your first try burned,” Oliver murmured. His eyes flickered to her lips. “Sometimes you just have to… _feel_ it.”

She moaned as she pressed her body up against his. “I feel  _something.”_

 _“_ The toast will take a few more minutes,” he asserted, easily lifting her onto the counter. “I’m more interested in this  _feeling_  you’re getting.”

In the end, Oliver’s french toast burned too. It was totally worth it.


	14. “Oliver…did you eat the last of my oreos?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for celticsparrow517, who prompted Olicity and the opening line: "Oliver... did you eat the last of my oreos?" Future dialogue only ficlet.

“Oliver…did you eat the last of my oreos?”

“….no.”

“Oliver!”

“Why would I eat your oreos, Felicity?”

“As revenge!”

“…revenge for what, exactly?”

“Last week. I ate the last of your kale.”

“Which I’m still impressed you ate, by the way.”

“I eat kale!”

“You always pick it out.”

“Not  _always_.”

“No, clearly not while you’re carrying our child.”

“You’re avoiding the subject!”

“Which was?”

“You. Ate. My. Oreos.”

“…did you look in the freezer? Because there’s–”

“Mint chip! Have I told you that I love you?”

“I love you too.”

“Mmph.”

“Felicity…if I  _had_  eaten the last of the oreos…”

“Mmmph  _mmph.”_

 _“._..I’ll go get some more. _”_


	15. “How long have you had this problem?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for skcolicity, who prompted Olicity and the opening line: "How long have you had this problem?". Set vaguely in Season 4.

“How long have you had this problem?”

Felicity was proud of herself for getting the question out without dissolving into laughter. The rest of the team, in particular Thea, was not so successful in fighting their battle against the laughs, and the sound filled their new lair.

And didn’t help ease the grumpy expression of Felicity’s favorite vigilante hero.

“Oliver,” she prompted, taking a step closer to him. He grimaced and took a step away. Felicity fixed him with a look and saw the exact moment he gave into her.

“Just tonight,” he growled, his eyes shifting from dark glowering blue to his softer puppy dog expression. “I think I tweaked my arm last night when we–”

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Thea managed to gasp out between her giggles.

Oliver shot a glare at his sister, but didn’t finish the thought. Felicity felt her cheeks warm as she remembered exactly what he’d been talking about anyways. “Now will you help me?”

“Of course,” Felicity replied, the laughter still barely restrained as she stepped forward and started working on untangling Oliver from his new Green Arrow armor–because somehow, he’d gotten his new arm guards stuck half on and half off and no matter how he’d twisted trying to get them off, he’d just ended up looking ridiculous with his armor still half on. 

After she got it all sorted, she leaned up and murmured in his ear, “But it’s going to cost you tonight.”

The last traces of Oliver’s grumpy face finally vanished as he grinned at her like a beam of sunshine, and Felicity finally gave into her laughter. After a moment, even Oliver joined in.


	16. It had been twelve years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for dust2dust34, who prompted Olicity and the opening line: "It had been twelve years."

It had been twelve years.

Twelve years ago, the  _Queen’s Gambit_  had been en route from Starling City to China when a storm hit. While the storm was raging, a bomb placed on the boat exploded, blowing up the boat and Oliver Queen’s life as he knew it.

Twelve years ago, Oliver’s journey towards becoming a better man was set in motion. It was fitting, therefore, that another significant day in his life would fall on today.

Because his wife was one big push away from giving birth to their daughter.

Felicity had always found a way to harness the light inside of him. On a day that had launched his darkness, now there would always be a blinding spot of light and happiness to balance it out, thanks to Felicity, and thanks to their daughter.

When things had quieted down and Oliver was seated on the bed next to Felicity, their tiny baby girl fast asleep in his arms, he looked at Felicity and whispered, “Thank you.”

Despite her exhaustion from labor, her answering smile was as bright and sunshiney as ever. And for the first time in twelve years on this day, Oliver Queen felt peace.


	17. "I think you're overreacting, again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for nikkibeckettcsm, who prompted Olicity and the opening line: "I think you're overreacting, again." Set in Season 4 with mild speculation and spoilers.

“I think you’re overreacting, again.”

“I really wish I was, Thea,” Oliver said testily as he put his bow away. “But I can’t tell you enough we  _all_  need to take this threat more seriously. If it’s what I think it is–”

“Which is what, exactly? You ever going to share with the team? Oh, wait, that would require you to talk about your five years away from civilization, and God forbid you ever open up about that!”

Felicity caught the flash of pain that chased its way across Oliver’s face before he composed himself, and that was enough for her. “Oliver, can you come over here? I need to show you something,” she called across the Bunker (and yes, Oliver still hated that she named it  _anything_ , but it wasn’t the Foundry anymore and how else were people supposed to know what location she was referring to?).

The rest of the team scattered to put away their gear as Oliver headed to Felicity and her bank of computers. It was far enough away from the rest of the group (and she  _loved_  how spacious it was in here–it had been getting old to have everyone crowd around her chair when they were discussing something) that any conversation they had now would be kept private. As soon as he came to a stop next to her chair, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He automatically wrapped his arms back around her, and after a moment, he let out a sigh and Felicity could feel the tension draining from his body.

She pulled away from the hug but didn’t move out of his arms. Instead she lightly touched his face before murmuring, “How bad is it?”

“I don’t know yet,” he replied lowly. “It’s real magic, Felicity–not just a trick or some drug-induced hallucinations. It can be as good or as bad as the person wielding it. But with the whispers of Damien Darhk back in the city, and knowing what I’ve seen of this magic before…”

“We have to take it more seriously,” she finished. She tilted her head back, and he took the cue, leaning down to press his lips against hers. He rested his forehead against hers when the kiss ended, letting out another sigh.

“Thea will still love you, you know,” Felicity told him a moment later. “If you start telling her pieces of your time away.”

Oliver straightened up, his eyes searching her face. “How do you know?” he asked, and just the fact that he’d come this far, that he was letting himself be this emotionally vulnerable with her now, made her heart skip a beat and thank God they took the opportunity for five months to themselves while they could.

“Because I do,” she replied, smiling as Oliver couldn’t help the happiness that came across his whole being at that reminder. Felicity leaned up to kiss him again before patting his bare arm and stepping away.

“Now go get cleaned up,” she said as she sat back down at her computers. “And see if your sister wants to grab a bite to eat at Big Belly with us.”

“You always have the best ideas,” Oliver said with an affectionate smile, starting to move out of her area of the Bunker.

“Of course I do,” Felicity said, shooting him a smug little grin. “Haven’t you heard? I’m a genius.”

Oliver’s little huffing laugh in response made Felicity grin even more widely as she turned back to her computers and started wrapping things up for the night. They had a late night dinner to go grab, after all.


	18. "Oliver...did you just drop my tablet?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Anon on Tumblr, who prompted: "Oliver...did you just drop my tablet?!" I blame this entirely on nikkibeckettcsm for the idea and aubvi for cheering her on. I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY NOW, YOU TWO. Set less than a day after 3x23.

"Oliver…did you just drop my tablet?!”

“…no?”

“So that  _thud_  just now, that was just a coincidence, when I  _know_  you just had my tablet in your hands?”

“You  _sneezed_.”

“I know! That’s why I handed you my tablet in the first place. So I wouldn’t sneeze all over it.”

“No, I mean–that wasn’t just a normal sneeze. That was five sneezes in one. And–it was  _loud_.”

“That’s how I sneeze, Oliver.”

“But you’re tiny!”

“Are you saying a big, bad vigilante–”

“ _Former_  vigilante–”

“–clutched at his chest and  _dropped my tablet_  because he was scared of a  _sneeze_?”

“…it was a very  _loud_  sneeze. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oliver!”

“Look, it’s fine. It bounced off the pillow. See? No permanent damage…but I’m a little disappointed.”

“Not even twenty-four hours into leaving Starling and you’re already–”

“No, no! Not like  _that_. Just…I wanted the first new thing I learned about you to be something more significant than how loud you sneeze…mmm. What was that kiss for?”

“Kiss me again and find out.”

“I like that plan.”

“…”

“…now who’s dropping tablets?”

“Shut up and drop your shirt.”


	19. Put a Ring On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anon on Tumblr: Would you write a story about Thea calling Oliver to wish him a happy birthday and asking if she should start planning his next wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this AGES ago, right after 3x23 aired. The promo last night gave me the kick in the butt to finish it. Set during the Summer of Porsches and Sunsets.

Just a few months ago--hell, a few _days_ ago--if you'd told Oliver Queen that a tiny blonde would be able to push him out of a room with just a little shove, he would have laughed.

But that was the exact situation he found himself in now. Apparently he was "too distracting" to be in the bathroom while Felicity got ready. She hadn't complained when he joined her in the shower...but Felicity had informed him that she had plans for them this evening that didn't involve him seeing how many times he could make her scream his name. That was about the time she'd pushed him out of the bathroom before she set to work on her hair and makeup.

Oliver had followed Felicity's instructions to put on the suit he'd brought with him, then he was left to wait. He didn't do waiting particularly well. His phone might have read his mind; not long after Oliver had stepped out onto the balcony, the phone started vibrating. The name on the screen prompted him to answer it instead of letting it go to voicemail.

"Hey, Speedy," Oliver greeted as he answered the call. "Miss me already?"

He was greeted with a snort on the other end. "Happy birthday, Ollie. Congratulations on being old,” his sister said cheerfully. _Entirely_ too cheerfully, for his taste.

Oliver rolled his eyes at the comment. “I’ll remind you just how old thirty is in ten years, Thea. We’ll see how you feel about the age thirty then.”

"Then you'll be forty, and I expect many adorable blonde nieces and nephews to keep me young," she shot back.

"Felicity's not a natural blonde."

The reply came so easily Oliver didn't realize what he'd said, at least not until his sister let out a satisfied "Ha!" "You're already picturing kids with her, Ollie? Ok, seriously, how did I miss this? You being in love with her? I mean, I remember the comments Mom made about the way Felicity looked at you--"

Oliver blinked, feeling off balance at the mention of his mother. “What do you mean, the comments Mom made? When was Mom making comments about Felicity?”

Thea laughed on the other end of the line. “She came out of nowhere to be your EA, Ollie. She was always at all the parties. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of her. So of course Mom commented on just what kind of assistant she must be--”

“Mom said that about Felicity?” Oliver growled, taking a deep breath and trying to remember that he hadn’t had the best track record when it came to women, and that his mother probably related Oliver’s behavior to his father’s.

And no, he wasn’t going to think about Isabel right now.

“Don’t kill the messenger,” Thea replied. “I’m sure if Mom saw the heart-eyes you make around Felicity now, she’d be singing a different tune.”

“I--heart-eyes?” Oliver asked, frowning as he tried to figure out what the hell Thea was talking about.

“Heart eyes,” his sister repeated. “You know, like in the cartoons. Like you’ve got little hearts in place of your eyes because you're about to burst with love." She giggled. "So, got any big plans for tonight?”

“We’re going out to dinner,” he replied, still trying to work out what Thea was talking about. Okay, so he loved watching Felicity, and there was something about her that just made him feel so much, and maybe that did come out in the way he looked, but--

“Are you asking her any special questions?” his sister asked, dragging Oliver’s attention back to the conversation at hand.

“Conversations usually do involve questions,” Oliver said, feeling confused again. Had he missed that it was “stump your big brother” day?

Thea laughed. “I meant, are there any parties coming up to plan? Because it can take a while to book a good wedding venue, so if you want to get married anytime soon, I’ll have to get on it now--”

Oliver felt his attention snap into laser focus. "Hold on there, Speedy. We're not getting married."

"Well not today, obviously. You have to ask her first.” There was a slight pause, but Thea started talking again before he could find his words. “And straighten out that business with Nyssa. Did you really marry her, Ollie? Because it’s a bit rude not to invite your _only sister_ to the wedding, even if you were pretending to be Evil Incarnate.”

“Thea!” he raised his voice to be heard over her playful lecture. “No weddings to plan. We _just_ got into a relationship--”

“Oh, come on, Ollie. You may have just become official, but that doesn’t mean you _just_ started thinking about her that way. And neither did she. You don’t mourn the way she was mourning you when you’re just friends.”

Oliver cast about for anything that would get him out of this conversation--because Thea’s words had unexpectedly hit him right in his gut, where he _knew_ Felicity Smoak was it for him, that if he’d ever be so lucky as to deserve a life as Oliver Queen, that she would be the only one he wanted to spend that life with. And now he’d taken that opportunity, and she was here, and it was already more perfect than he had imagined.

“Okay, so you’re not proposing tonight,” Thea said after a few moments of silence, the teasing tone still in her voice. “But Ollie--I may not know her that well, not yet, but I’d have to be blind to miss how the two of you feel about each other. I’m happy, for both of you. And if you did want to ask her that question sooner rather than later--I’d be thrilled to have her as a sister.”

Oliver swallowed, unable to respond much past saying, “I’ll keep that in mind, Speedy.”

“Plus the two of you would give me _really_ cute nephews and nieces.”

“Speedy--”

“We’re not getting any younger, Ollie!” Her laugh rang through the phone. Oliver savored it, because even after the sacrifices he had made--his no killing oath to Tommy, his happiness with Felicity, his relationship with John--it was all worth it to hear his sister, alive and well and teasing him.

“Oliver? I’m ready.”

He glanced back over his shoulder to see Felicity hovering at the balcony’s entrance. He felt his breath catch as he took in the black dress she was wearing, her hair curled and flowing, her blue eyes sparkling at him as she smiled.

“Speedy, I’ve got to go,” he told Thea, keeping his eyes on Felicity. “Thank you for the birthday wishes.”

“Tell Felicity hi,” she responded. “Happy birthday, Ollie. And-- _if you like it then you should have put a ring_ \--” His sister’s singing was cut off as he hit the end button, shaking his head before he closed the distance between himself and Felicity.

“Thea says hi,” Oliver told her as he slid his arms around her waist. “But I’m more interested in my birthday present here.”

Felicity laughed, flashing a grin up on him. “Later. First, I’m taking you out to dinner. It’s not every day you turn thirty.”

“I’m glad it’s with you,” he said honestly. Her breath caught at that, and he couldn’t help leaning down to kiss her. As they shared a kiss that expressed those feelings so ingrained in his soul now, he let his mind linger on Thea’s question. Maybe it wasn’t crazy to start thinking about making Felicity the Queen she deserved to be. Maybe that was one more thing to explore on this trip with her. And the thought didn’t scare him the way it once would have, when he was a young and foolish boy.

But those thoughts could wait for another day. For now, they had a birthday dinner to get through--so he could come back and upwrap his real present.


	20. House Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give. Me. Your. Shirt." Season 4 Speculation ficlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set vaguely in Season 4. This was inspired by pinklunchboxrevenge commenting that every time Oliver gets into trouble, he should have to take his shirt off.

The new Foundry--because Oliver refused to ever refer to it as the Arrow Bunker or Arrow Cave, for a multitude of reasons, no matter how adorably Felicity pouted at him--was much more brightly lit than their old headquarters. It was almost as if the location itself was saying "yes, you're all heroes now, embrace your light."

It also lacked the stairs descending into the lair, which meant there wasn't a chance to properly gauge Felicity's reaction to how things went in the field. Instead it was a dive right in sort of atmosphere, as almost immediately upon entering the lair one was met with Felicity's area of the domain.

And tonight, that was _not_ a good thing, not with how the evening had started, followed by the disastrous mission. Oliver was quite frankly lucky he'd escaped with only a bullet graze and not a more serious injury. And the little blonde light of his life would know that quite well.

So Oliver braced himself as the elevator opened and the team stepped out into the main room of their new lair. 

"That's it! Give it up."

Oliver frowned and turned towards the tiny blonde currently glaring at him.

"Give what up?" he asked, almost stepping back from the ferocity of her glare.

She gave an impatient toss of her head that caused her ponytail to swish. "Your shirt. Give it to me. Now."

"Here?" He nodded towards the rest of the team. "In front of--"

"Give. Me. Your. Shirt."

It wasn't quite the Loud Voice, but it was getting there. Oliver knew better than to argue. Instead, he obediently stripped off his shirt and handed it to Felicity. It didn't escape his attention that the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. But instead of saying anything further, Felicity nodded once she had the shirt in her hand, then turned back to her computers.

An incredulous giggle broke the silence. 

Exasperated, Oliver hung his head and turned back to the team cautiously, afraid of what he was going to face.

His sister was smirking at him, her head tilted as she gestured at Oliver and Felicity. "You realize we're happy for you and all, but is it really necessary to start stripping in the middle of the bunker?"

Oliver furrowed his brow at Thea. "What--oh. The shirt thing. It's something that started this summer--"

"I really do not need to hear about my brother's sex life," Thea returned immediately, holding her hand up to stop him from talking. Laurel and Digg had made themselves scarce for the Queen sibling showdown.

"No,” Oliver protested, wanting his sister to understand it wasn’t a purely sexual thing.. “It's not--well, maybe sometimes--"

"Ollie, shut up before I stick an arrow in you."

He sighed, glancing towards Felicity, who was still paying intense attention to her computer screens. "It's something she asks me to do when she's really mad at me. When I've done something particularly stupid."

"So you're basically shirtless all the time?" Thea smirked at him again, that trademark little sister annoying attitude coming out. Oliver had missed that with his sister, and despite the situation--despite Felicity being mad at him--he felt a certain lightness in this whole situation he’d missed the last few years.

"No--not _always_ ,” Oliver smiled slightly, then sighed at his sister. ”Thanks a lot, Speedy."

“You say lots of stupid things,” she replied with a shrug. She glanced over at Felicity. “So she has you take off your shirt so she’s distracted from smacking you?”

“Something like that,” he agreed, looking over at Felicity as well. Her cheeks were starting to flush. His brain helpfully supplied just how far down her body that pink flush went, and suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but in a room with his sister and teammates. “Do you think you could give us the room?”

Thea wrinkled her nose before she warned, “Ten minutes. Don’t make me come back to anything that will scar me for life.”

He rolled his eyes at her but was grateful as she cleared the room as well. He took a step towards Felicity, who suddenly spun around in her chair.

“Nuh uh. Salmon ladder. I need a solid ten minutes of staring at those abs of yours before I’m forgetting how mad at you I am.” She softened her glare with a sheepish smile. “I should probably find a different way to divert my anger when we’re in front of the team. Stripping all the time probably isn’t a good boundary.”

“I don’t mind it,” he replied, brushing past her chair on the way to the salmon ladder. “I appreciate not getting smacked.”

“Get to work,” Felicity replied, attempting to sound tough, but her amusement came through. Oliver shot a wink at her, then tackled the salmon ladder.

When Thea came back in ten minutes later, Felicity had accepted Oliver’s apology.


	21. "You know what game I do like?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from onlyhere4olicity on Tumblr: "You know what game I do like?" 
> 
> Season 4 spoilers. Set a little after the last Olicity scene in 4x01.

“You know what game I  _do_  like?”

Their bare limbs were tangled, her hair tickling his chest as they both panted for air. Oliver was still caught up in post coital bliss and struggled to understand what Felicity was referring to. “Hmm?”

She laughed, placing a kiss on his chest. “A game better than the one you suggested the other day.When you found out I’d been helping out the team.”

His own laugh caused Felicity to beam up at him.  She was always so pleased with herself when she drew that laugh out of him–something that had become more and more common in the five months they’d been gone. “I thought the look you gave me was a good outcome to the game.”

“I had an entirely  _different_  game in mind, and you knew it,” she retorted. She shivered and reached for his discarded shirt, tugging it over her rapidly cooling skin. The floor wasn’t the most comfortable spot in the world, but their bed was too far away and wasn’t made up yet. “But if you’re going to be that way–”

Oliver’s laugh died and he tugged Felicity back to him. “Tell me,” he murmured in her ear, making her shiver for entirely different reasons.

She sat up, the shirt slipping back off her body. He watched in appreciation as she gave him a seductive smile. 

“The kind of game that would be a  _lot_  more comfortable in that big bed of ours. Which box has your silk ties?”

As he scrambled to find said box, he’d was thanking God he’d taken the time to label the boxes.


	22. "I think I'm in love."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Anonymous on Tumblr, who requested the prompt "I think I'm in love." Set after 3x23, during the Summer of Porsches and Sunsets.

Oliver had made a number of unthinkable choices over the years. He’d struggled to survive, to find a way off Lian Yu, to save his city, to right his past wrongs. He was a master of guilt, of regret, of making the wrong move for the right reason.

One choice he would never regret was asking if Felicity would leave Starling City with him.

The past two months had been something out of a dream. He’d kept bracing himself to wake up one day and still be back in Nanda Parbat, with the woman he loved convinced he’d betrayed their trust. But instead when he opened his eyes, he’d been greeted with a peacefully sleeping blonde who’d reassured him on more than one occasion that she loved him, and they were working on putting that past behind them.

This particular morning found them in a villa off the coast of Italy. Oliver had eased himself out of bed and gone to make breakfast while Felicity slept on. Before this trip, he hadn’t given much thought to cooking, but he’d found over the last two months there was something about the whole process he enjoyed. He liked putting a meal together and eating the finished product with Felicity. He’d excelled at being a weapon for so long that excelling at something that brought a smile soothed his soul in a way he couldn’t explain.

He was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast when he heard the shuffle of feet and a happy sigh.

“I think I’m in love,” Felicity proclaimed. He turned around with the plated food, ready with a “good morning” that faded when he saw how she was cradling the fresh cup of coffee tenderly and talking to it. Her hair was mussed, the t-shirt she had thrown on–- _his_  t-shirt–-far too large for her small frame, but she looked absolutely gorgeous.

“The coffee didn’t make your breakfast,” he teased lightly as he put her plate down in front of her, then took his spot across from her.

Felicity finished her sip of coffee and gave him a sleepy, brilliant smile that reminded him once again he’d made the right choice in asking her to come away with him. “No, but I think I’m in love with breakfast, too.”

Oliver answered with a smile of his own–something else that had become much easier the last two months–before simply saying, “I love you, too.”


End file.
